Bowser
|-|Bowser= |-|With the Star Rod= |-|Dry Bowser= |-|Dreamy Bowser= |-|Meowser= Summary Bowser, sometimes known as King Koopa (Japanese: 大魔王クッパ, Daimaō Kuppa or "Great Demon King Koopa"), is the main antagonist of the Mario series and the King of the Koopas. He has repeatedly kidnapped or attempted to kidnap Princess Peach and take over the Mushroom Kingdom. He has also attempted to conquer other lands, such as the Mushroom World, Dinosaur Land, Sprixie Kingdom, and even the entire universe. Despite his villainous nature, he has occasionally helped the heroes of the Mushroom Kingdom against common threats and participates with them in their numerous sporting events in spin-off games. Since his debut, Bowser has been in nearly every Mario game, including the main series, spin-offs, and crossovers. Due to his role as the primary villain of the Mario series, he is mostly the final or penultimate boss in his appearances, if not as the main antagonist (an example being Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga). In the Mario RPGs, Bowser is generally cast as an antihero or a minor villain, with the exception of Paper Mario, Paper Mario: Sticker Star, Mario & Luigi: Dream Team, and Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C | At least 3-C. Low 2-C via the black hole | 2-B | 2-B Name: Bowser, King Koopa Origin: Super Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: 24-25 Classification: Koopa Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fourth Wall Awareness, Vehicular Mastery, Invulnerability, Magic, Flight, Spaceflight, Afterimage Creation, Teleportation, Transmutation, Breath Attack, Weapon Mastery, Attack Reflection, Can grow to a larger sized form, Sonic Roar, Shock wave stomp, Can summon minions, Can inhale enemies in his stomach, Can shoot Meteors, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Can create a separate Blue Bowser and turn fodder minions into Bowser clones, Power Nullification, Reality Warping, Empathic Manipulation (With the Vibe Scepter, he can control the emotions of others), Plot Manipulation (With the Star Rod), Sealing, Poison Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation and resistance to it, Warping time and space, Healing, Homing Attack, Body Puppetry (As shown in Mario Party 3), Mind Control, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Rage Power, Adhesivity, Negation (Scaling from Bowser X, who can suck attack icons, preventing Mario & Luigi to use their respective moves), Black Hole Creation, Resistance to Elemental Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Transmutation, and Instant Death Attacks (With safety ring), Radiation Manipulation (Casually takes baths in toxic waste), Void Manipulation, Black Holes (Outrunned, withstood, and escaped black holes from Super Peach's Castle of Fury several times during their fight), Acausality (Type 1) (Messed with his baby self with no repercussions), Animal Manipulation and Duplication as Meowser, Bone Manipulation and Resurrection as Dry Bowser. | Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Dream Manipulation, Possible Existence Erasure (Was going to wish Mario and Luigi out of existence), Forcefield Creation, and Duplication | All previous abilities are greatly enhanced, Healing, Portal Creation, Dimensional Travel, Reality Warping, Power Nullification, Creation Attack Potency: Large Star level (Stronger than Mario. Destroyed Dark Bowser who replicated his DNA) | At least Galaxy level (The Grand Star is more powerful than Power Stars. The Lumas that turn into Power Stars can also turn into galaxies. Bowser also absorbed many Power Stars in the SMG2 final battle and was going to create galaxies via a reactor in SMG1). Universe level+ via the black hole (Consumed the universe) | Multiverse level (Powered up by the Dream Stone, which is made of innumerable amount of dreams by various species. Each individual dream world is a separate universe and the Zeekeeper can travel through several of them in a single dream) | Multiverse level (The light equivalent of the Chaos Heart, which allowed him and the other heroes of light to defeat Super Dimentio after being empowered by it.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with Mario) | Massively FTL+ (Flew to the center of the universe in a short time. Tagged Lubba's spaceship with his meteors, which can fly at these speeds, along with Rosalina's Comet Observatory) | Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Antasma) Lifting Strength: Class G. Higher in Giant Form Striking Strength: Large Star Class | At least Galactic | Multiversal | Multiversal Durability: Large Star level | At least Galaxy level | Multiverse level (Became the physical manifestation of dream worlds and can tank attacks from the Zeekeeper) | Multiverse Level (Able to withstand Super Dimentio's attacks) Stamina: Very high. Limitless as Dreamy Bowser and with Pure Hearts. Range: Extended melee range normally. Ranges from Tens of meters to Universal+ with his abilities. Multiversal as Dreamy Bowser and with Pure Hearts. Standard Equipment: His Koopa Clown Car Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Bowser has designed and built complicated machinery such as the Galaxy Generator and a tower than can trap entire islands within bubbles. He also devised complex schemes in his multiple attempts in conquering the Mushroom Kingdom and even set up a world-wide tyranny. It should be noted that despite these feats of intellects, he has shown multiple instances of lacking common sense.) Weaknesses: Sometimes lets his anger get the better of him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fire Breath:' Bowser's signature attack and probably the most skilled fire breather in the series as he is able to breathe fire in various ways. Bowser will breathe fire either in large streams or individual large fireballs. He also uses this move to make a fiery rain and breath different colored fire that has unique effects such as breathing blue fireballs that homes onto his target. *'Fire Storm:' Bowser breathes a large stream of fire that acts as a whip. Hitting opponents with it cause them to be cloaked in fire, run uncontrollably, and reverse their normal movements. *'Shockwave:' Bowser will stomp or hit the ground so hard, he will generate shockwaves. The shockwaves will occasionally have an electric or fiery effect. *'Metal Bowser: '''Bowser transforms into a metallic form while also increasing his weight ten times. *'Spinning Shell:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and starts spinning at high speed, occasionally being able to hover. This move is used for both offensive and defensive purposes. *'Spike Ball:' Bowser withdraws into his shell and takes the shape of a spiky ball, rolling at high speed and being able to climb walls. *'One KO Punch:' Bowser will lean back and build power into his fist and then rushes to the target to deal the killing punch. He uses this move to finish off Dark Bowser. *'Fury:' A double-edged status alignment that activates when Bowser takes several hits, glowing red and roaring upon activation. All of his attacks will double in power but he also receives double the damage from his opponents as well. *'Poison Gas:' Bowser will create a fog of poison gas that will damage and poison his opponents. He can also utilize poison attacks with his claws and bites. *'Terrorize:' Bowser will summon a giant Boo to strike fear into his opponents. This will cause damage and inflict the Fear status on his opponents. *'Crusher:' Bowser will make a giant jagged rock spire up from the ground beneath his foes. *'Bowser Crush:' Bowser will create a giant green Mechakoopa to stampede over his opponents. *'Dark Magic:' Although not used frequently, Bowser is noted to be a skilled user in dark magic. A few notable skills range from being able to transform people into blocks and shrinking his opponents, to turning an entire island into a book and teleporting himself or his target. *'Superclaw Bowser:' Bowser's Megastrike. His claw and spikes will extend, his hair turns to fire, and his eyes glow yellow-white as his skin turns to red-black. Then he strikes the target at terrifying speeds. *'Magic Weapon:' Bowser will forge a weapon made of pure energy in shape of a hockey stick. This move is only seen in Mario Sport Mix. *'Zone Speed:' Bowser focuses his energy in order to slow the flow of time. '''Key:' Base | With the Grand Stars in the SMG series | Dreamy Bowser | Pure Hearts Gallery Mario %26 Luigi Bowser%27s Inside Story %2B Bowser Jr.%27s Journey-Bowser punches the castle.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dr. Eggman (Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe)) Eggman's Profile (Base form Bowser and Pre-Genesis Wave Dr. Eggman with prep time were used) Inconclusive Matches: Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Sora's Profile (Base form Bowser was used, and the speed was equalized) Ness (Earthbound) Ness' Profile (Dreamy Bowser and Post-Magicant Ness were used, speed was equalized) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Nintendo Category:Geniuses Category:Traitors Category:Tyrants Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Super Mario Bros Category:Turtles Category:Super Mario RPG Category:Magic Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Summoners Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Healers Category:Male Characters Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Poison Users Category:Dream Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Animal Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Revived Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Energy Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Bone Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Mind Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Curse Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Sealing Users Category:BFR Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Adhesivity Users Category:Negation Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2